


Resolutions

by Julia3132



Series: Living Life in Five Year Intervals [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Broken Friendship, Canon Divergence following 4x10 (Glee Actually), F/M, Face Punching, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Underage Drinking, auto accident, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia3132/pseuds/Julia3132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years of events are recalled as they are crossed off of Sebastian's lists of New Year's Resolutions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one-shot written for Seblaine Week 2016. I received several comments asking "what about..?" so I decided to turn this into a series with the same time period but different POVs.

**The Story of Seblaine**

**December 31, 2012 (11:59 pm) **

_Blaine Anderson was trying to wrap his mind how he wound up sitting in Jeff Sterling’s kitchen holding an ice pack on Sebastian Smythe’s knuckles. Alcohol was probably interfering with his ability to think clearly but he is pretty sure that there was not enough alcohol in the world to explain away what had happened this evening._

Blaine had started the evening at Rachel Berry’s house (oh, bad flashbacks) for a party of both Old and New New Directions. He was looking forward to seeing Kurt. They had spent time together in New York over Christmas and Blaine thought they were in a good place. Evidently Kurt did not think so and started yelling about how Blaine had taken advantage of Burt’s illness to try to weasel his way back into Kurt’s life and he was never going to forgive him for cheating. Soon Kurt and his hag (Rachel) were forcing everyone to take sides. What Blaine couldn’t believe was that everyone, both old and new, took Kurt’s side (Sam hurt the most but he had been kissing Mercedes all night and could never tell her ‘no’). Everyone that is but Kitty.

What Blaine didn’t know is that Kitty had called Jeff to find out where the Warblers were so she could get Blaine out of there. Jeff said he was coming but what happened was that pretty much all of the Old and New Warblers showed up, took Blaine’s side and proceeded to tell Kurt what an asshole he was. It was all very West Side story which somehow seemed appropriate.

Jeff and Nick grabbed Kitty while Wes and Sebastian grabbed Blaine to get them out of there. Evidently Kurt was not done yelling at Blaine so he went chasing after the group (with all of the New Directions coming up behind him, of course). When Kurt got to his ex-boyfriend he grabbed Blaine’s arm. Sebastian then turned around and punched Kurt in the face.

“You ignored him for months to where he got so lonely he made a mistake. Now after he said he was sorry a million times you ambush him here in front of his so called friends. If you EVER touch him again I will make sure that you get more than the free nose job I just gave you. I told you, **you are not good enough for him**!” Sebastian around to make sure that Blaine was in the car, but he turned back again because he had one more thing to say “ **None of you are!”**

And so that is how Blaine Anderson wound up sitting in Jeff Sterling’s kitchen holding an ice pack on Sebastian Smythe’s knuckles. Blaine tried to thank him for coming in and saving him but his hero said “No, thank you Killer. You helped me with my New Year’s Resolution. Punching Gay Face has been on the list the last two years. Just glad I am not leaving it for 2013.”

 

**December 31, 2017 (11:59 pm)**

_Blaine Anderson-Smythe was trying to wrap his mind how he had wound up sitting in a hotel ballroom rubbing his thumb across Sebastian Anderson-Smythe’s knuckles. Alcohol was probably interfering with his ability to think clearly but he is pretty sure that there was not enough alcohol in the world to explain away how happy he was this evening._

After the “Rumble at Rachel’s” Blaine and Kitty both left the New Directions to focus on Cheerios. Everyone tried to apologize saying that they didn’t know the whole story and there was a lot of alcohol but the whole thing seemed like a ploy to get them back. Blaine did accept Sam’s apology but they were never Blam again. When New Directions were unable to perform at Nationals due to lack of members, Sue went through with her pledge to shut them down. Old members came back to town for the Big Glee Good-bye. Blaine and Kitty spent the two days at Dalton. A week later Cheerios won yet another National Championship.

Sebastian told Blaine about a joint degree offered through Colombia and Julliard where he could take classes from both schools and after 5 years he would earn a BA from Columbia and a Master’s in Musicology from Julliard. This sounded so much better than NYADA to Blaine so he quickly got an application together and then Sebastian had his dad to use his alumni influence to push it through even though it was late. Of course Blaine was accepted.

That August, the boy’s parents went together and bought an apartment for them to live in instead of dorms. One year later Kitty moved herself into the guest room. The apartment became gathering place for all Warbler reunions. Blaine could never truly forgive the New Directions. Kitty said she liked having all the cute boys to herself.

In January 2015, Blaine was hit by a taxi when trying to cross at an intersection. When he woke up in the hospital several hours later he found Sebastian sitting next to him begging him to open is eyes and that he loved him so so much. Blaine smiled and very weakly said “I love you too”.

In June, after Blaine finished physical therapy, Sebastian took the man he loved to the place he loved, Paris. They took pictures of themselves kissing in front of every landmark in the city (including the Eiffel Tower even though it was ‘cliché’). 

The next summer, the boys went back to Ohio for the first time since they left for Columbia. Blaine’s grandmother had died. His father said he didn’t have to come since knew how much Blaine hated Lima after all that had happened. He wouldn’t hear of it and Sebastian insisted on coming with him. They just hoped they could get there and back without any drama.

Going to The Lima Bean the first morning they were there was probably a big mistake. Immediately after Sebastian had left for the restroom Blaine saw Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes sitting in a booth. Rachel jumped up and pulled him over to the group. After a little bit of small talk, Kurt looked at Blaine and said in his “sweet talk” voice “Blaine it is just so good to see you again. Maybe tomorrow afternoon we could meet up at Breadstix and talk?” A stunned Blaine looked at his ex-boyfriend and then thought of how he shouldn't be surprised because Kurt had never listened to what he was saying.

“No Kurt, I cannot go with you tomorrow. As I said, the only reason I am in town is to go to my grandmother’s funeral tomorrow afternoon.” Out of the corner of his eye Blaine spotted Sebastian walking toward him “Besides that, I don’t think my boyfriend would like it.” And with that he went up on his toes to give Sebastian a kiss.

 Now that he has shut them up, Blaine turned to Mercedes to ask about Sam. She stated that she had no idea but she thought he lived back in Kentucky. As the boys left the coffee shop, Blaine lamented how the New Directions had just let Sam go after he ruined Blam for them. He also stated how he felt better about cutting the others out of his life.

On New Year’s Eve 2016, Sebastian said he wanted to go to Time Square for the ball drop because they had never done that before. He wanted another picture of them kissing in a famous place. When the ball started to drop with a minute to go, Sebastian pulled out a ring and asked Blaine to marry him. Blaine said yes 15 second into 2017. Sebastian promised that his New Year’s Resolution would be to marry Blaine by the end of the year and then kissed him again. Sam took another picture.

And so that is how five years after that first New Year’s Eve,  Blaine Anderson-Smythe wound up sitting in a hotel ballroom rubbing his thumb across Sebastian Anderson-Smythe’s knuckles. Blaine tried to thank his husband for coming in and saving him but Sebastian said “No, thank you Killer. You helped me with my New Year’s Resolution. Marrying you has been on the list I wrote in 2011 after I saw you walk in to the Warbler Commons at Dalton.”

 

**December 31, 2022 (11:59 pm)**

_Blaine Anderson-Smythe was trying to wrap his mind how he had wound up sitting in a hospital room, rubbing his thumb across his newborn daughter’s cheek. Pure love was probably interfering with his ability to think clearly but he is pretty sure that there was not enough love in the world to explain away how happy he was this evening_.

After their wedding, Blaine and Sebastian went about building their lives together. Prior to graduation, Blaine had signed with a major record label as a songwriter. He quickly became in high demand and by New Year’s 2019 he had had several #1 hits and was up for 3 Grammy Awards. Meanwhile, Sebastian was in his last semester of law school and was looking forward to graduation. Working with Blaine had given him an interest in Entertainment Law. They were very happy, but both felt something was missing.

In the fall of the following year their daughter, Samantha Katherine Anderson-Smythe, joined the family. They had used a surrogate, but Kitty (Katherine) had donated the egg. Everyone had just assumed that Blaine would be the biological father but he insisted that it be Sebastian. His reasoning was that he wanted his child to be at least “this tall” so he or she could ride a roller coaster one day.

2021 brought both heartache and excitement. In February, Sebastian’s beloved Grandmother Juliette died. Sebastian was heartbroken that he would never able to take his daughter to Paris to see her. He would have loved to have had a picture of the two.

In April, they had arranged for a surrogate to carry their second child. This time Sebastian’s cousin donated the egg. Sebastian had insisted that Blaine be the biological father this time and since Marie was a little over 6 feet tall, Blaine agreed. In June the surrogate had a miscarriage.

In December, Blaine got the news that the Broadway Musical he had written, _Dalton Boys_ , would start production the following May. The Anderson-Smythes were ecstatic, but still longed for a second child.

And so that is how ten years after that first New Year’s Eve,  Blaine Anderson-Smythe wound up sitting in a hospital room rubbing his thumb across Juliette Marie Anderson-Smythe’s cheek. Once again, Blaine tried to thank Sebastian for coming in that night so long ago and saving him but Sebastian said “No, thank you Killer. You helped me with my New Year’s Resolution. This life with you was right under marrying you on the list I wrote in 2011 after I saw you walk in to the Warbler Commons at Dalton.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is an actual joint program between Columbia and Julliard called the Columbia-Julliard Exchange. It is very exclusive wherein only 15 students are admitted each year.
> 
> Next up: The Story of Sam


End file.
